Because it changed my life
by Sekai-no-yume
Summary: C'est toujours quand on ne s'y attend pas qu'il nous arrive quelque chose. C'est soit une bonne chose, soit une mauvaise, mais jamais cela nous laisse indifférent. Cette histoire en était l'exemple même, alors pourquoi ne pas en faire part?
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonjour.

Je sais, je sais, j'ai rien posté depuis une éternité, et j'ai aucune excuse, mais quand on a rien d'écrit, il est difficile de poster quoi que ce soit. ^^'

Bref, n'ayant toujours pas fini le chapitre 3 de _Last to know,_ je poste tout de même cette nouvelle fiction. J'essayerai de poster le plus régulièrement possible, mais rien n'est garanti.

**Beta :** Milky-chan et Lapinou

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

_Dans le petit village de Konoha, d'habitude si calme et prospère, allait se passer un événement particulier. Pas un événement qui ferait parler de lui, ni même un événement qu'on aurait provoqué consciemment, bien au contraire, mais un événement qui passerait inaperçu à des yeux extérieurs, et même à certains de l'intérieur, avec des répercussions bien plus importantes que n'importe quel événement ayant déjà eu lieu dans ce hameau perdu au milieu des montagnes. C'est l'histoire de cet événement que je vais vous raconter, et plus en particulier toutes ses conséquences._

Aujourd'hui, Sasuke s'était levé à sept heures. Même s'il n'habitait pas loin de son lycée, il avait hâte d'y retourner. Étrange, n'est-ce pas? Mais il ne voulait pas y retourner pour les cours, non, mais seulement pour les personnes qu'il y verrait. Surtout une. Il avait pris sa douche, s'était habillé, coiffé, et avait rejoint sa mère et son frère dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour, mon poussin. Bien dormi? demanda Mikoto à son fils.

-Hn.

Sachant que son fils n'était pas du matin, sa mère n'insista pas plus et lui servi à manger**.** Il s'assit et mangea rapidement, étant déjà bien en retard.

-Mange plus lentement, tu vas finir par t'étouffer, répliqua la seule femme présente.

-Mais che chui en retard et...

Il fut interrompu par une tape sur la tête.

-Nii-san! Protesta-t-il en postillonnant quelques miettes dans son bol.

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

-Hn.

Il se leva pour embrasser sa mère et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures et son manteau. On avait beau être début septembre, il faisait déjà très froid. Il rajouta son écharpe. Itachi se leva à sa suite et se pencha vers lui.

-Veux-tu que je t'emmène au lycée, Sasuke? C'est sur ma route pour aller à la fac.

-Hum? Euh oui, ça m'arrangerai. Arigatô gozaimasu nii-san!

Il se releva, pris son sac et ouvrit la porte. Un vent glacial le pris au visage. Il fait étonnamment froid, aujourd'hui, se dit-il. C'était étrange. À chaque rentrée qu'il avait faite, il y avait toujours du soleil. Mais là, exceptionnellement, le ciel était couvert. Le jeune homme entra alors dans la toute nouvelle Audi de son frère en se disant qu'aujourd'hui allait être un jour pas comme les autres. Ce qui était tenu du miracle dans le petit village tranquille de Konoha...

**Au même moment, un peu plus loin dans le village...**

-Mangetsu, tu peux m'aider, s'il-te-plaît?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore? T'es vraiment un incapable, Suigui-chan.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça!

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Tu peux m'attraper mon sac sur l'étagère du haut? J'arrive pas à l'attraper.

-Ahlala... Il le saisi et le tendit vers son frère. Tiens. La prochaine fois, tu te débrouilleras seul.

-Hai, hai...

Tandis que Mangetsu sort, j'en profite pour mettre un bloc note, mon livre et un crayon dans mon sac. Je dévale les escaliers puis met mes chaussures, mon manteau et mon écharpe.

-Tu t'en vas déjà, chéri?, m'interpella ma mère. Couvre-toi bien alors, et fait attention sur le chemin.

-Oui, m'man, j'ai plus quatre ans, répondis-je désabusé. À ce soir!

-Passe une bonne rentrée, mon chou.

Vraiment insupportable, comme mère. Mais bon, c'est ma mère et il ne me reste qu'elle, avec mon frère, alors je fait avec. Oh, j'ai oublié les présentations. Moi, c'est Suigetsu Hôzuki.

Je viens d'emménager à Konoha, le village natal de ma mère. Mon père est décédé l'année dernière. Ma mère ne le supportait plus, alors on a eu l'idée de partir dans son village. Une bonne idée, apparemment, car elle semble y penser de moins en moins. Ma mère est japonaise mais mon père étant américain, on avait toujours vécu aux États-Unis. Comme compromis, notre père nous a donné le nom de famille de notre mère**.**

Avec mon frère, on a eu toutes les vacances pour apprendre le japonais, mais notre mère nous apprenait des trucs depuis qu'on était tous petits, alors c'était plutôt simple. Mais j'ai encore beaucoup de mal avec l'écrit. Bon, je suis déjà arrivé à mon lycée. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour. ^^

J'ai décidé de poster un chapitre à peu près toutes les semaines. Donc voilà donc le chapitre 1. :)

Beta : Milky-chan et Lapinou

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Sur ce, bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Je pénétrai alors dans l'établissement. Je n'avais pas l'habitude des lycées étrangers, mais celui-ci était vraiment petit par rapport à ce dont j'avais entendu parler. Je me dirigeai vers le seul bâtiment présent. Il fallait que je me rende au secrétariat pour avoir les papiers dont j'aurais besoin pour finaliser mon inscription. Mais je n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être. Je m'adressai alors à un groupe de garçons particulièrement bruyant. Mais quand je m'approchai, le blond et le châtain qui s'égosillaient se turent.

-Hum, excusez-moi, mais vous ne sauriez pas où est le secrétariat, par hasard ?

Le blond me répondit alors:

-T'es nouveau? Tu viens d'où? Comment tu t'appelles? Tes cheveux, c'est un teinture?

-Naruto! Laisse-le respirer, le coupa en hurlant une drôle de fille aux cheveux roses.

-Oui, je suis nouveau. Je suis américain et m'appelle Suigetsu Hôzuki, et non, ma couleur de cheveux est naturelle, répondit-je en souriant de la fougue de mon interlocuteur.

-Américain?! Mais, pourtant, t'as un nom d'ici. Ajouta une fille brune avec deux chignons.

-Oui, mais...

-Oh! Vous avez vu ses yeux?

-Ils sont trop bizarres!

-Hey! Laissez-le tranquille! Hurla un jeune homme aux yeux blancs et aux longs cheveux noirs. Étrangement, ils se turent tous.

Il me tendit sa main que je serai et il se présenta.

-Neji, Hyûga Neji. Je suis le délégué principal. Viens, je vais t'emmener au secrétariat.

Il m'emmena dans le couloir à notre droite. Il monta les escaliers et entra dans un bureau après avoir frappé. Je le suivi et refermai la porte derrière moi.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Shizune-san, mais je vous amène un nouvel élève.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tsunade-sama m'a prévenue. C'est donc toi, dit-elle en me regardant.

-Oui, je suis Suigetsu Hôzuki.

S'en suivit une longue explication du règlement, des horaires, etc... Nous restâmes jusqu'à la sonnerie. Neji m'accompagna jusqu'à notre salle, étant dans la même classe. En entrant, j'aperçus les élèves que j'avais croisé un peu plus tôt discuter avec d'autres.

-Viens, je vais te présenter les autres, me dit mon homologue.

Il se dirigea alors vers le reste de la classe.

-Hey, les gars, je vous présente Suigetsu, il vient d'Amérique.

-Salut! Répondirent-ils tous en souriant.

-Bonjour, ajoutai-je à leur attention.

-Alors, la brune timide, là, c'est Hinata, ma cousine.

Je la saluai de la main et elle se mit à rougir comme pas possible.

-Le mec qui dort, c'est Shikamaru. Lui, avec son sourire idiot, c'est Saï. Celui qui mange, Chôji et à côté, Ino et Sakura, meilleures amies malgré qu'elles se disputent tout le temps. Et ensuite Naruto, le blond, et Sasuke, le brun asocial, mon meilleur ami.

-Je ne suis PAS asocial!protesta-t-il avec hargne.

-Si ça te fais plaisir de le croire. Elle, l'autre brune à chignons, c'est Tenten. L'imbécile encore en train de gueuler, c'est Kiba. Et les deux abrutis en train de s'étouffer avec leurs langues, c'est Karin et Jûgo. Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Le taciturne avec sa capuche, c'est Shino. Ça te servirait à rien de lui parler, il est muet. Mais il est gentil, m'affirma-t-il. Maintenant, tu connais tout le monde!

-Et moi?! Cria une énergumène depuis la porte. Avoue, tu m'avais oublié!

-Ah oui. Voici Lee, un imbécile complètement dérangé qui se croit irrésistible, ajouta le Hyûga en soupirant.

Le « truc » vert voulu répliquer mais le prof entra à ce moment.

-Lee, à ta place, veux-tu? Pareil pour les autres, marmonna lascivement le prof.

Il avait une drôle de tête: il portait un masque qu'on met quand on est malade ou médecin, et ses cheveux gris recouvraient son œil droit. Il me regarda en souriant et s'adressa à moi:

-C'est donc toi le nouvel arrivant... me dit-il, pensif. Je suis Kakashi Hatake, ton professeur principal ainsi que ton prof de Maths. Va t'asseoir à côté de Sasuke, c'est la seule place libre.

Je lui souris et m'exécuta. Je m'assis donc à côté de mon ténébreux camarade désormais voisin pour l'année.

-Salut! Je lui tendis ma main. Suigetsu.

Il me regarda avec un air dédaigneux avant de me jeter à la gueule un « Je sais. » glacial. Génial...

J'ai donc passé deux heures à côté d'un glaçon ambulant, malgré qu'il soit assez sexy. Mais Saï, assit devant moi, me fit la conversation en m'expliquant tout ce que je devais savoir sur ce lycée, ses « occupants » et ses professeurs. Absolument tout. Ce mec est une vraie commère, sans gêne, sans tact, mais super sympa. Par contre, son sourire est carrément horripilant, mais Neji, son voisin de table, m'a dit que c'était toujours comme ça, peu importe avec qui il parlait. Apparemment, il ne se rend pas compte à quel point c'est insupportable.

Ensuite, on a tous eu une pause de 10 minutes pendant lesquelles on est restés à discuter, surtout de moi. Mais Sasuke n'a pas ouvert la bouche de toute la pause. Puis ça a re-sonné, on s'est tous assis et notre prof de sciences est entré. Lui, Saï m'a dit qu'il était, au premier abord, super sadique, froid et cruel. Mais en fait, quand on le connaît, on se rend compte qu'il est très gentil et juste pas doué avec les relations humaines. Un peu comme Saï, quoi. Le côté sadique en plus.

-Suigetsu. C'est toi, je suppose.

J'ai sursauté en me rendant compte qu'il était en face de moi.

-Euh, oui, c'est bien moi.

-...

Il me regarda, fixement, trèèèèèès fixement... Malgré ce que mon voisin d'en face m'avait dit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'appréhender.

-Tu viendras me voir à la fin de l'heure, s'il-te-plaît. J'aimerais qu'on parle.

-D'accord, répondis-je, un sourire crispé collé sur la face.

-Bien. Il tourna les talons et retourna à son bureau. On peut commencer, alors.

Le cours se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, même si je trouve cette matière complètement inintéressante. Particulièrement ce chapitre. Étudier les chromosomes et la reproduction alors que je ne veux pas d'enfants, c'est vraiment inutile. Mais cette heure passa quand même trop vite à mon goût. A la sonnerie, je me suis dirigé vers le bureau de mon prof.

-Vous vouliez me parler?

-Oui. Assied-toi, me dit-il en me montrant une chaise à côté de la sienne. Avec tes autres professeurs, on a lu et relu ton dossier et on a noté des lacunes dans la plupart des matières.

Aïe. Exactement ce que je craignais.

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais suivre des cours en plus. Lors de tes heures libres, un mercredi après-midi ou même le soir après les cours. Comme ça t'arrange.

-Le soir, ça va être dur, je prends des cours de taijutsu. Mais le mercredi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Ça m'arrange, même. Merci de l'avoir proposé.

-Bien. Tu choisiras l'élève avec qui tu veux étudier et vous en parlerez avec votre professeur principal. Maintenant, va manger.

-D'accord. Merci, Orochimaru-san.

Je le saluai et sortis. À mon grand étonnement, Neji, Saï, Kiba, Sasuke et Shino m'attendait. Il y avait Naruto avec eux. Ce mec m'énerve à gueuler pour un rien.

-Oh, c'est gentil de m'avoir attendu.

-On s'est dit que tu voudrais sûrement manger avec nous, m'expliqua Neji

-D'habitude, on mange avec le reste de la classe, mais on s'est dit que, peut-être, ça te dérangerait.

-Euh pas vraiment, mais je ne suis pas contre un peu de calme.

J'avais dit ça tout en regardant Naruto. Il m'a souri tout en me glissant qu'il criait juste pour énerver Sasuke. Ce dernier était déjà parti vers les escaliers.

-Ah vraiment? Ne te gêne pas, alors.

-Tu n'aime pas Sasu?! Il m'a regardé d'un air étonné comme si on parlait de la personne la plus sociale et sympathique de tout l'univers.

-Il me semble assez antipathique.

-Pas tellement, en fait. Il est juste très renfermé. Mais il est gentil, tu verras.

-Hey, vous venez?! Nous gueula Kiba à travers le couloir.

J'étais tellement pris dans la conversation que je n'avais pas remarqué que les autres avaient bougé. On les a donc rejoints au bout du couloir. Neji nous emmena dans des escaliers qui montaient. Étant au dernier étage, je me suis demandé où ils menaient. On a alors débouché sur le toit. J'avoue que là, je suis resté en mode bug. Je me suis arrêté de marcher complètement. La vue d'ici est carrément magnifique. On aperçoit toutes les collines, la forêt, le village, le ciel immense, les...

-Itaï!

Je me suis fait interrompre dans ma contemplation par Sasuke qui m'était rentré dedans, n'ayant pas vu que je m'étais arrêté.

-Oh je... Je suis désolé. Je regardai le paysage. Ça va?

-C'est bon, je ne suis pas en sucre.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi? T'as un problème? Depuis ce matin, tu me regardes comme si j'étais une merde, un moins que rien! Si je t'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as déplu, dis le moi!

-Pourquoi tu es venu t'installer ici?

-Pardon?

Alors là, j'étais estomaqué. Je n'avais jamais entendu une phrase prononcée avec autant d'aversion et de peur en même temps.

-Quoi, t'es bouché? Je t'ai demandé pourquoi t'es venu t'installer à Konoha! Pourquoi dans ce coin paumé? L'Amérique, ce n'est pas assez grand, peut-être?

C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Je l'ai chopé par son col et l'ai collé contre le grillage.

-Toi, là. Écoute-moi bien. Toute cette affaire est personnelle. Ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant, quand t'auras envie d'ouvrir ta gueule pour dire des saloperies, réfléchis y à deux fois. Compris? Moi, je ne critique pas ta famille. Alors ne t'avise pas de critiquer la mienne si tu ne veux pas que je devienne méchant.

Je l'ai ensuite laissé s'écrouler à terre en se tenant la gorge. Il m'avait écouté en me regardant choqué, étonné, mais aussi avec un air coupable.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser, s'excusa-t-il faussement désolé.

-Laisse, c'est oublié. Je lui ai tendu ma main qu'il a saisie.

-Hoï! Vous avez fini de gueuler un peu? Y'en a qui voudrait dormir tranquilles!

-T'as déjà dormi tout la matinée, Shika!

-Tu dormiras quand tu seras mort, lui répondit Sasuke, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

-Très drôle... Vous êtes venus manger ici?

-Ba non, lui répondit-je. On est venus patiner. Mais bon, comme il n'y a pas de glace, on va redescendre.

-T'es un petit marrant, Suigui-chan.

J'ai regardé Sasuke étonné par ce surnom mais ne m'en formalisa.

-Merci, Sasu-chan.

Là, il me sortit le regard noir.

-Ohoh, tu crois m'impressionner avec ton regard de fillette?

Je lui pris la tête alors qu'il s'asseyait puis le décoiffa.

-Hé! Arrête, abruti!

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini, les amoureux?

-Trop drôle, Kiba... le refroidit mon voisin en baisant la tête, mais j'avais aperçu son petit rougissement.

-Moi, ça ne me dérangerai pas. Faut avouer que t'es plutôt bien foutu, Sasu-chan.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjouuuur! ^^

Alors cette fois, le chapitre est un peu plus long, et j'en suis très content! :)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Bêta : Milky-chan et Lapinou

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture! :D

* * *

A voir comment ils me regardaient tous, j'avais l'impression d'avoir dit la plus grosse connerie de l'univers.

-Quoi?

-Tu-tu veux dire que... t'es homo?! me cria Kiba, complètement éberlué.

-Bah, ouais, pourquoi?

-Ah c'est pas possible, dit-il en se rasseyant. Je suis entouré d'homo. C'est limite déprimant.

-Ta gueule, Kiba, veux-tu, lui demanda faussement gentiment Neji. N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, même si, pour une fois, il n'a pas tort.

-Tu veux dire que vous aussi?

-Oui. Tu sais, ce village est une sorte de refuge. La raison de sa création n'est pas très claire, mais de ce qu'on en sait, Konoha est plus tard devenu une sorte de "refuge pour âme en détresse". La plupart d'entre nous n'est pas née ici. C'est pour ça qu'on est comme coupés du monde et que ta venue tient presque du miracle. Jamais personne ne vient ici, normalement. Du moins, pas en famille et dans cette tranche d'âge.

-Je comprends mieux. Mais je vous assure que ce coin paumé n'aurait pas été le village natal de ma mère, jamais je n'y serais venu. Mais je pense qu'elle a voulu venir ici parce qu'elle savait que je ne serais pas critiqué, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ça m'arrivait souvent, avant.

-Je vois, souffla pensivement Shikamaru.

-Bon, c'est pas que ça me dérange de parler, mais j'ai faim, moi. Et Shino aussi, ajouta Saï.

-Itadakimasu!

On a alors commencé à manger tout en discutant et en riant. Et cette fois, Sasuke a participé. Un minimum, bien sûr, faut pas exagérer, mais il répondait. J'ai d'ailleurs appris qu'il était de la famille Uchiha, l'une des plus grandes et plus influente du pays, et qu'il était plus jeune que moi. De 2 ans. Il a sauté une classe, moi redoublé une autre.

Alors qu'on plaisantait les uns sur les autres, quelque chose nous a interrompus. Enfin plutôt quelqu'un.

-Sasuke oji-san!

Un gosse d'environ six ans avec une tignasse innommable de cheveux noirs courait vers nous avec un sourire de 10 kilomètres de large. Il ressemblait un peu à Sasuke, mais lui, il paraissait agréable.

-Naoki ? L'Uchiha paraissait étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-P'pa est viendu me chercher à l'école, la maîtresse, elle est malade, déclara-t-il avec joie.

-On dit venu, Nao'.

Ils se sont dirigés vers nous, Sasuke s'étant levé pour prendre le petit dans ses bras.

-Suigetsu, je te présente mon neveu, Naoki. Naoki, dis bonjour.

-B'jour, marmonna-t-il caché dans le cou de son oncle.

Le petit semblait avoir perdu de son entrain en voyant un "étranger".

-Salut, lui souris-je.

Il ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers mon voisin.

-Oh, t'es là aussi, Saï-chan.

Le gamin sauta dans les bras de ce dernier.

-Bonjour, Nao-chan.

Ils partirent directement dans une discussion sûrement des plus passionnantes. J'ai alors rangé mon bentô vide dans mon sac et me suis levé à la même hauteur que l'Uchiha.

-Dis, si ton neveu est là, et que c'est son père, ton frère je suppose, qui l'a amené, où est-il?

-C'est vrai. Nao, où est Itachi?

-P'pa est resté dans la salle de classe de papa.

Cette phrase n'avait apparemment aucun sens pour moi, mais Sasuke semblant comprendre, je ne dis rien. Ce jeune garçon semblait de toutes manières formuler ses phrases avec encore quelques fautes.

-Ok. On va le voir, tu restes avec Saï et Neji?

-D'accord.

-Sois sage.

-T'inquiète!

Il lui tendit son pouce. Sasuke se tourna alors vers moi et me dit de le suivre. Seul Shino nous suivi.

On est alors redescendus au deuxième étage. Puis on est entrés dans la salle 15. Il y avait notre prof' de maths qui discutait avec un autre homme. Grand, brun, svelte, il ressemblait vraiment à Sasuke, mais son visage semblant plus doux, plus amical, mais aussi plus pâle.

-Nii-san. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu viendrais.

-Je ne le savais pas moi-même.

Il se dégageai de cet homme une prestance unique, un truc de fou, j'avais jamais vu ça. Ça donnait juste envie de s'asseoir et de l'écouter parler pendant des heures. Sa voix était si douce, on aurait dit l'eau qui s'écoule lentement dans une source des montagnes. Hypnotisant!

-Kakashi, ton fils est une vrai pille. Depuis quand il a autant grandi? lui demanda mon voisin.

-C'est vrai qu'il est grand pour son âge, mais tu ne l'as pas vu depuis deux mois. À son âge, on grandit vite.

-Euh attendez là. Je ne comprends plus rien. Qui est le père de qui ? Demandai-je, complètement confus.

Bah, c'est vrai, quoi. Le petit dit que c'est le neveu de Sasuke, donc logiquement le fils de son frère. Mais après, Sasuke s'adresse à notre professeur comme s'il le connaissait en lui demandant des nouvelles de Naoki.

-Je t'explique, Suigetsu. Voici Itachi Uchiha, mon frère. Et Kakashi est son compagnon depuis maintenant 6 ans. Nao' est le fils de mon frère, mais Kakashi le considère comme le sien.

-Okay...

Son explication ne me semblait pas plus claire que le reste, mais je préférai me taire. Je finirais bien par comprendre un jour.

-Tiens, Suigetsu, puisque tu es là, j'aimerais parler avec toi de notre décision.

-Oui, je sais, Orochimaru-san m'en a parlé. Je suis d'accord pour le mercredi, étant donné que je ne peux pas les soirs de semaine.

-Bien, et as-tu choisis l'élève qui t'aideras?

-Euh, justement, c'est le problème. Je connais pas trop leur niveau, donc j'ai pas trop osé leur demander.

Cette phrase était fausse. En réalité, j'avais pensé à Sasuke mais je n'ai pas osé lui demandé, de peur de me faire rembarrer.

-Sasuke, pourquoi tu ne l'aiderais pas, toi ? suggéra Itachi. Tu as un très bon niveau, et puis tu ne fais jamais rien le mercredi après-midi. Ça sera l'occasion de te bouger un peu.

Étrangement, je trouvait que la voix de l'Uchiha était légèrement sadique. Sûrement mon imagination.

-Bah oui, tiens, tant qu'à faire, rajouta notre enseignant. Ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas?

-Mais pas du tout, voyons, ajouta le petit brun à ma gauche, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Alors c'est réglé. Ça va sonner, allez prévenir les autres. Et ramenez-moi mon fils entier.

Nous sommes donc partis chercher les autres qu'on a d'ailleurs rencontrés en cours de chemin. On a ensuite dit au revoir à l'aniki de Sasuke ainsi qu'à son neveu. Il est génial, ce gamin. Puis ensuite ça a sonné et nous sommes tous rentrés en cours.

**Un peu plus tôt dans la journée:**

-Ahh... Gaara. Continue. Oui, comme ça...

Un jeune homme était assis sur le bord d'un lit, dans une chambre complètement sombre, torse nu. À ses pieds se trouvait un garçon plus jeune dont on apercevait seulement la tignasse rousse dépassant d'entre ses jambes. Il était 9h30 et ce jeune garçon était déjà bien en retard pour la rentrée des cours. Mais, à ce moment précis, il n'y pensait plus du tout. Il pensait juste à son propre plaisir.

C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Il sortait tard le soir, se trouvait un homme pour la soirée et s'envoyait en l'air avec toute la nuit jusque dans la matinée. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

-Ouvre bien la bouche, p'tite salope! Aaaaah ! L'homme rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux tout en resserrant sa prise sur la tête de Gaara. Hn...T'as avalé? C'est bien.

L'homme saisit le menton de Gaara et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever, de se rhabiller et de partir en ne disant rien.

Il avait baisé jusqu'à en avoir mal partout. C'était horrible. Mais en même temps tellement bon. Ayant été seul depuis sa plus tendre enfance, malgré son frère et sa sœur, il avait trouvé que le sexe était un bon moyen pour se sentir vivant. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça vivant. En vérité, il ne faisait que survivre. Mais il y était habitué. Il se leva, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher sa nudité, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche. Après celle-ci, il mit un caleçon et alla dormir dans le canapé, son lit n'étant pas des plus propres.

Il se réveilla deux bonnes heures plus tard.

- Ah merde, je voulais pas dormir autant. Putain je vais me faire déchirer par Kankuro si je sèche, aujourd'hui. Oh puis merde, j'irais cet aprem'.

Le roux se releva, et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller d'un pantalon noir déchiré, et d'un t-shirt noir aux longues manches blanches, son préféré. Il ouvrit ensuite sa fenêtre puis ses volets pour respirer un peu d'air frais. **« Putain, il fait super froid, aujourd'hui. On est pourtant seulement au mois de septembre... » **Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour pouvoir manger avant de partir en cours. Comme d'habitude, il ne restait pas grand chose dans le frigidaire, mais du riz et du poulpe, c'était suffisant. Il rangea sa vaisselle après son maigre repas, mit son manteau, ses chaussures, pris son sac puis referma la porte derrière lui.

Le chemin jusqu'au lycée était long, mais étant parti en avance, il pensait bien arriver à l'heure pour le début de l'après-midi.

**Retour à l'heure actuelle:**

On était en cours de japonais, la prof venait à peine de commencer. Elle faisait l'appel quand elle s'interrompit.

-Gaara n'est pas là, aujourd'hui?

-Personne ne l'a vu ce matin, Kurenai-sensei.

-C'est vraiment pas possible. Ce gamin est-il vraiment un élève ou juste un touriste?

-Un touriste n'aurait pas pris la peine de venir à votre cours, Kurenai, répliqua un roux adossé à la porte.

-Oh, te voilà, Gaara. Peux-tu me donner la raison de ton absence et donc de ton retard?

-Je dormais, répondit-il simplement avant de venir s'asseoir à sa table à ma droite.

Jûgo et Saï le saluèrent, mais il ignora l'autre roux en se tournant vers le brun pour discuter. Ce mec était quelque peu flippant, avec ses yeux vert cernés de noir, ses sourcils "en moins" et ses bracelets de cuir style sado-maso accrochés tout le long de ses avant-bras.

J'ai donc passé ma journée à discuter avec mes nouveaux amis tout en écoutant les profs d'une oreille inattentive. Quand nous sommes sortis, à six heures, il y a avait le frère de Sasuke à la sortie auquel je demandai justement comment on allait s'organiser pour mes cours particuliers.

-Faut d'abord que je prévienne mes parents, répondit-il, carrément désintéressé.

-Je pense qu'ils seront d'accords, me sourit Itachi.

Et là, j'avais vraiment l'impression que mon voisin allait tuer son frère. J'avais senti qu'il fallait que je m'en aille avant qu'il ne commette un meurtre, le mien ou celui de son frère, au choix. Peut-être même les deux.

-Sasuke, je sais que tu ne veux pas faire ces cours avec moi parce que t'en as rien à foutre, mais dans ce cas, refuse directement.

Après avoir dis ça, j'avais salué le plus grand, ainsi que son fils et mes amis discutant avec lui, puis je partis vers chez moi. Je n'avais pas trop le temps, il fallait que je regarde sur un plan où se trouvait le dôjo du village pour aller à mon cours de taijutsu. J'allais traverser la rue quand je sentis quelqu'un retenir mon bras. C'était Neji, il avait apparemment quelque chose à me dire.

-Dis, Suigetsu, tu as bien dit que tu prends des cours de taijutsu, non ?

J'acquiesçai, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Tu les prends où, tes cours ?

-Au dôjo du village, mais j'ai aucune idée de où il se trouve, avouai-je un peu honteux.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il avec un sourire franc. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer où il se trouve.

Il commença à partir, me tirant à sa suite par le bras.

-Merci Neji, c'est vraiment gentil, mais tu sais, t'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, dis-je légèrement embêté à l'idée de lui faire faire un possible détour.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda en riant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est mon père qui tient le dôjo, alors c'est aussi ma destination.

-Ah d'accord, je comprend mieux, maintenant.

Je souris, puis nous reprîmes notre route. Je découvris donc avec soulagement que le dôjo se trouvait à seulement deux rues de chez moi, dans une propriété immense. Neji m'a dit que tout cela appartenait aux Hyûga, mais que les jardins, le temple et les dôjos étaient ouverts au public. En effet, les rentrées d'argent pour entretenir un domaine comme celui-là, ça se refuse pas.

En tout cas, Neji m'avit tout l'air d'un mec super sympa, il était souriant, drôle et amical, c'était réellement une personne très appréciable. J'espèrait qu'on puisse fire plus ample connaissance, il me plaîsait bien, ce gars-là.

**Après l'entraînement :**

J'étais épuisé. Je n'avais pas fait une bonne séance d'entraînement depuis que j'avais quitté Seattle, mes séances personnelles ne comptaient pas, bien sûr. Alors là, c'était vraiment dur de reprendre. Mais le maître avait été plutôt indulgent. Neji m'avait dit que c'était son oncle. C'était un homme un peu rude, mais il avait l'air d'être gentil. Neji, lui, n'avait fait qu'assister à l'entraînement. Apparemment, il serait dans l'incapacité de pouvoir fournir des efforts trop intense, à cause de son cœur, il me semble. Je le plains, moi, je ne sais pas comment je ferais si je pouvais pas me dépenser autant.

Je rentrai enfin chez, et montai directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. J'en ressortit apaisé et un peu moins fatigué. Je descendis pour rejoindre ma mère et mon frère pour le dîner. Ils étaient en train de discuter en mettant le couvert. Ma mère se retourna vers moi en m'entendant.

-Oh, bonsoir mon chéri. Alors, cette rentrée ?

-Ça va, merci. Les gens de ma classe sont tous très gentils, et l'un d'eux est le fils de celui qui tient le dôjo où je m'entraîne. Il est super sympa.

Ma mère sourit avec soulagement. Elle avait eu peur que je ne me fasse pas à la vie au Japon et que je m'y sente mal.

-Tant mieux, poussin, tant mieux. Bon, à table !

Nous nous assîmes tous à table pour savourer le délicieux dîner. Comme toujours le lundi, Maman avait préparé un plat typiquement japonais. C'était une habitude, chez nous. Tous les lundis soir, elle cuisinait un plat japonais avec un dessert américain. Succulent, bien sûr, ma mère est un chef étoilé. Mais elle reste malgré tout modeste. Elle a ouvert un petit café dans le centre ville, à côté du lycée, et ça m'a tout l'air de lui plaire, elle semble ravie.

Après le dîner, mon frère aida ma mère à tout ranger pendant que je retournais dans ma chambre pour lire. J'adore ça, la lecture. J'ai d'ailleurs décidé de me mettre à la littérature japonaise, histoire d'améliorer ma compréhension et mon vocabulaire. Mon téléphone se mit soudain à vibrer. Je le pris et remarqua que j'avais déjà trois messages.

Sai « Dis donc, Monsieur a du succès auprès de Neji-kun ?;) »18:37

Il me fait rire cet idiot. Je lui répondis rapidement et regardai les deux autres. Tous les deux de Neji.

Neji « ça te dirait de faire le chemin du lycée avec moi demain ?:) »20:15

Neji « Tu dois être endormi, dors bien alors. ^^ » 21:53

Ah, mince. Il doit déjà dormir à cette heure-ci. C'est pas grave, il verra la réponse demain matin. Je lui répondis alors que je voulais bien y aller avec lui. J'ai un très mauvais sens de l'orientation, alors il valait mieux qu'il soit là.

Je posai mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet. J'avais vraiment hâte de tous faire vraiment leur connaissance. Je m'endormis avec une dernière pensée pour Sasuke, ça allait être difficile avec lui, mais j'y arriverai, je voulais vraiment être son ami.

* * *

Enfin! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire ce chapitre, car Gaara entre en scène et c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup utiliser! Héhéhé! x)

Par contre, je pense que je prendrais du retard pour la publication du prochain chapitre, puisque c'est un passage que je n'aime pas, et que j'ai beaucoup de contrôle. Donc je vous dis à bientôt! :)

SNY


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir!

Enfin! J'ai bien cru que je pourrais jamais finir ce chapitre à temps! Mais me voilà, à l'heure! ^^

Il n'y a pas eu de bêta-lecture, par souci de ponctualité, alors en cas de faute, prévenez-moi! :)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Le lendemain, Suigetsu rejoignit Neji sur le chemin du lycée. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, le plus vieux s'esclaffant à chaque remarque drôle de son cadet. Neji était définitivement quelqu'un d'assurément adorable et sympathique. Il avait une façon très légère d'appréhender les choses, et cela aidait Suigetsu à se sentir bien quand il était à ses côtés. Le jeune garçon semblait très attaché à ses proches, particulièrement à Sasuke et Shikamaru, mais Suigetsu n'arrivait pourtant pas à saisir la nature de sa relation avec ce dernier. Ami ? Non, plus. Frère, alors ? Sûrement, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux quand il parlait de lui. Admiration, fierté, regret, chose d'ailleurs inexplicable, et aussi un autre sentiment, un peu comme de l'amour, mais Suigetsu ne voulait pas spéculer à tort. Il prit donc l'initiative de lui demander directement. Après tout, c'était le meilleur moyen de savoir.

-Dis, Neji, Shikamaru, c'est qui, pour toi ?

Le brun s'arrêta, légèrement surpris, mais apparemment pas gêné de la question.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris, Sui-kun ? Dit-il en souriant.

-Euh, j'ai des doutes, mais je suis sûr de rien.

Neji reprit sa marche vers le lycée et se retourna un peu pour inciter son aîné à le suivre.

-Tu comprendras quand on le verra au lycée alors, ajouta-t-il lorsque Suigetsu l'eut rejoint.

Ainsi, ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'au lycée tranquillement, malgré les questions qui emplissaient la tête de Suigetsu. Quand enfin, ils passèrent les grilles, celui-ci remarqua que Shikamaru les attendaient patiemment assis sur un banc, la tête penchée sur son portable, le casque sur les oreilles. Et soudain, alors que Suigetsu s'approchait de lui pour lui serrer la main, il le vit relever les yeux, se lever et enlacer Neji en l'embrassant. En effet, il n'y avait pas plus clair comme explication. Suigetsu détourna les yeux, un peu gêné de cette démonstration d'amour, et tomba sur Sasuke qui arrivait avec une jeune fille, Sakura s'il souvenait bien, et l'autre roux effrayant dont il avait oublié le prénom. Décidément, il n'avait vraiment pas de mémoire pour ce genre de chose.

-Bonjour, Suigetsu, le-salua gentiment Sakura. Apparemment, Shika n'a aucune pitié pour toi!rit-elle.

-Ah oui... dit-il, toujours gêné. Bonjour, vous trois.

-Bonjour, répondirent ensemble les deux garçons d'un ton distant.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier le jeune homme.

Ce dernier préféra se taire, remarquant bien qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Mais Neji ayant remarqué son mal-être et étant lui-même peu à l'aise avec les effusions en public, il embrassa une dernière fois son amoureux et interpella Suigetsu pour qu'il les suive jusqu'en salle de classe. Ce dernier se tut tout le long, réfléchissant activement.

Pourquoi Sasuke semblait le détester aussi viscéralement ? Pourquoi refusait-il tout contact avec lui ? Il lui avait dit la veille qu'apparemment, le fait qu'il vive ici le dérangeait. Mais pourquoi ? Il devrait justement être heureux qu'il y ait enfin quelqu'un de « nouveau » dans ce petit village, content qu'il puisse connaître d'autres personnes, mais justement non, c'était tout le contraire. Neji lui avait vaguement dit que Sasuke avait en quelque sorte peur de l'étranger, et qu'ici, il se sentait à l'abri des attaques extérieures, de tout ce qui pouvait déranger l'once de paix qu'il parvenait à maintenir autour de lui. Ça devait être dur, oui, mais alors dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il si froid et si méchant ? C'était ça que Suigetsu ne comprenait pas, et ne comprendrai peut-être sûrement jamais.

**Au même moment, dans la cours du lycée :**

-Sasuke, pourquoi t'as été aussi froid avec lui ? Il ne t'a rien fait, il essaye juste d'être gentil avec toi. Pour une fois, tu pourrais faire un effort, arrêter d'être un connard et te montrer agréable avec quelqu'un ! Parce que même si ça te plaît pas, Suigetsu va vivre ici désormais, alors lui faire la gueule comme un gamin de trois ans ne va pas arranger les choses ! Ce que tu peux être odieux, par moments, ça m'exaspère !

Sakura s'en alla après cette tirade vers le bâtiment. Sasuke, lui, était resté stoïque, quoiqu'en réalité surpris par l'accès de colère de son amie. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus crié comme ça sur un des ses amis, et encore moins sur lui. Mais il l'avait mérité, et il le savait. Suigetsu essayait seulement de se montrer agréable pour que tout se passe bien entre eux, pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le rembarrer. C'était plus fort que lui, la peur prenait le dessus, et il devenait froid et cassant, au risque que le jeune homme ne veuille plus lui parler. C'était ce qu'il voulait, en quelque sorte, mais seulement pour se protéger. Souffrir, c'en était assez. Ça l'avait bien trop épuisé auparavant. Malgré tout, au fond de lui, il voulait absolument que Suigetsu insiste auprès de lui, qu'il s'insère dans ses défenses et qu'il lui permette de se libérer de son fardeau. Parce que Suigetsu lui plaisait, en vérité, bien plus qu'il ne souhaitait se l'avouer.

La voix de Gaara le sortit soudain de ses pensées.

-Elle a raison.

-Je sais, dit-il en se retournant vers son ami. Je sais. Mais j'arrive pas à être gentil. Tu sais ce que c'est, soupira-t-il ironiquement, mais avec tout de même une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-Ça... Il marqua une pause, puis reprit. Sasuke, tu veux bien qu'on sorte tout les deux, ce soir ?

Il leva un sourcil.

-Sortir ce soir ? Comme aller en boîte en ville, se bourrer la gueule et appeler mon frère à trois heures du mat' parce qu'on est trop torchés pour pouvoir conduire ?

Il ne répondit d'abord pas à sa propre question, puis il sourit.

-Bien sûr, ça marche. À quelle heure tu passes me prendre ?

-Onze heures. Et pas de retard, les soirées, ça n'attend pas, dit-il d'un ton faussement strict.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et commencèrent à rentrer dans le lycée à l'entente de la sonnerie.

-Gaa-kun, j'y pense, Saï peut venir ou pas ? Il m'a dit hier ne pas être allé en ville depuis un moment.

Gaara grimaça à l'entente de ce prénom. Ce mec lui foutait des frissons. De peur, son sourire était juste insupportable. De dégoût, il donnait l'impression que tout allait toujours bien, et ces personnes-là, il ne pouvait pas les supporter. Et de désir. Parce que, quand même, il fallait bien se l'avouer, Saï était sexy, très sexy. La peau pâle, les yeux foncés, un visage délicat, un corps fin à peine musclé, il était totalement son type. Mais ça, jamais il ne le lui dirait. S'engager dans une relation à long terme, ce n'était pas pour lui. « Trop casse-couilles, tout ça, » comme il le disait si bien.

Il hocha tout de même la tête. Sasuke avait besoin de s'amuser, et Saï aussi. Alors pour une fois, il allait faire un effort et inviter le petit brun à venir avec eux.

* * *

Il était neuf heure trente, et Sasuke n'était toujours pas prêt. Et pour une fois, Gaara était en avance. Donc il se trouvait avachi sur le lit de Sasuke, en train de marmonner que son ami était en retard à chaque fois et que plus jamais il ne l'emmènerait. Mais tout ça n'était qu'une façade, bien sûr, et Sasuke avait appris à reconnaître quand Gaara ne se sentait pas bien. Se plaindre pour rien et arriver à l'heure, deux attitudes totalement contraires à ses habitudes, étaient deux des signes. Alors quand il arrivait avec 1 heure d'avance et qu'il se plaignait d'un retard totalement inexistant, c'était que quelque chose de vraiment grave se passait.

Sasuke s'assit à côté du roux et se pencha vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, cette fois ?

-Comment ça, cette fois ? J'ai rien, je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Et voilà, encore une fois, Gaara se braquait et refusait d'admettre ce qui était plus que visible. Alors Sasuke commença à le taquiner pour le faire craquer. Il se pencha d'avantage sur son ami, tendit discrètement les mains vers ses hanches et se mit soudain à le chatouiller. Gaara ne résistait jamais à ça, et c'était donc le moyen de pression préféré du brun.

Son homologue explosa de rire, ne pouvant se contrôler, et il suppliait Sasuke de le laisser tranquille. Mais son bourreau ne semblait pas très enclin à accéder à sa demande. Le plus âgé peinait à respirer, et son ventre lui faisait de plus en plus mal quand Sasuke décida finalement de s'arrêter.

-Ah... Ah... Putain, Sasu...Ke... T'es vraiment...trop con, parvint à dire Gaara entre deux souffles saccadés.

-Je sais, répondit l'autre fièrement. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Là, je suis écrasé pour mon imbécile de pote, j'arrive à peine à respirer et mes côtes sont douloureuses, mais ça, tu sais pourquoi.

Sasuke soupira. Alors il lui faudrait vraiment lui tirer les vers du nez ?

-Gaara, j'ai bien vu que tu vas pas bien. T'es venu me chercher avec une heure d'avance, et tu n'arrêtes pas de grogner. Pour la troisième et dernière fois, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sasuke avait dit ça en fixait Gaara de très près, tout en le maintenant contre son lit. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher jusqu'à qu'il ait avoué. Et Sasuke savait être très patient quand il fallait.

Gaara soupira. Était-il donc si facile de lire ses émotions ? Il savait bien sûr que non, mais Sasuke le connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps pour se laisser avoir par ses fausses mimiques.

-C'est Sai.

-Sai ?

Sasuke avait pensé à pas mal de chose, mais pas à ça.

-Oui, Sai.

-C'est quoi le rapport entre Sai et toi ? Je saisis pas, là.

-Bon, tu te moques pas, hein.

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête, promettant de ne pas se ficher de lui. C'était donc aussi grave ?

-Je trouve que Sai est sexy.

Il y eu soudain un long silence pesant dans la chambre du jeune homme. Gaara était devenu très gêné et avait tourné la tête, et Sasuke était lui tellement hilare qu'il avait lâché son ami, et avait glissé sur le côté. Gaara se torturait parfois l'esprit pour beaucoup de choses futiles, mais sérieusement, là, ça dépassait l'entendement. Quel était le problème avec le fait que Sai soit sexy ? C'était tellement idiot qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de briser sa promesse.

Il se racla la gorge et repris.

-Euh... Gaara, tu m'excuseras, mais je ne vois absolument pas du tout pourquoi ça pourrait être un problème. Tu pourrais être plus clair, s'il-te-plaît ?

L'interpellé soupira. Il était sûr que Sasuke allait vouloir en savoir plus, mais il avait osé espérer que, non, il se tairait pour une fois.

-Si tu tiens à savoir... Sai est exactement mon type, et je veux me le faire, mais le truc qui cloche, c'est que je sais qu'il voudrait sortir avec moi.

-Mais dans ce cas, où est le problème ? Tu veux te taper un mec qui serait d'accord pour vouloir te supporter en devenant ton mec, et toi tu refuses ?

-C'est pas que je refuse, et tu le sais.

Gaara se leva, et se mit à marcher dans toute la pièce. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer son problème assez clairement pour que Sasuke comprenne ce qui le dérangeait sans malentendus.

-J'ai juste... pas envie que... Comment dire ? Dit-il en hésitant.

Gaara s'arrêta et se tourna vers son ami. On pouvait voir dans son regard toute la tristesse et le désespoir qu'il ressentait, mais en cherchant plus loin, Sasuke pu apercevoir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru voir chez lui : de la peur, et du doute. C'était infime, comme caché, dissimulé le plus profondément possible, mais pourtant il le percevait aussi clairement que l'on perçoit la lumière du jour. Alors il comprit sans même que Gaara n'ait besoin de le dire.

Il se leva, le prit dans ses bras et le serra, fort, pour être sûr de lui faire passer son soutien et son réconfort. Et soudainement se produisit sous ses yeux quelque chose d'imprévisible et de déroutant : Gaara lui rendit son étreinte encore plus fortement et se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots. Toute cette pression désormais relâchée se ressentait dans ses tremblements et dans ses larmes. Il s'accrochait à lui comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage, et c'était sûrement le cas.

-Hey, Gaara, ne te mets pas dans cet état. Il te suffit de prendre tes distances avec lui, et tout ira bien. D'accord ?

Et Gaara eût envie de le croire. Parce qu'il ne savait quoi faire d'autre. Parce que les conseils de Sasuke étaient toujours très bons. Parce que c'était son seul espoir de fuir l'Amour.

* * *

**Le lendemain, chez Gaara :**

Le noir envahissait totalement la pièce. Le silence, seulement entrecoupé des respirations du jeune homme, semblait tranquille. Ce jeune homme en question se retourna dans son sommeil et tomba lourdement sur le sol du salon. Il se releva brusquement, surpris par sa chute. Où donc se trouvait-il ?

Il se tourna en longeant le canapé et atteint le mur. Il tâtonna afin de trouver l'interrupteur. La lumière envahit enfin la pièce et il pu observer les lieux. C'était le salon de Gaara. Il chercha ses vêtements et se rhabilla. Les souvenirs revenaient. La veille, ils étaient allés faire la fête avec Saï. Et bien sûr, sa mère n'aurait pas apprécié de le voir rentrer à 4 heures du matin totalement déchiré. Donc passer la nuit chez son ami était indispensable dans ses plans.

Il entendit du bruit vers le couloir, et rencontra Temari, la grande sœur de Gaara, apparemment rentrée de voyage. En tant qu'hôtesse de l'air, elle ne passait que très peu de temps chez elle, et rares avaient été les fois où Sasuke avait eu la chance de la croiser.

-Oh, Sasuke, bonjour, dit-elle avec son habituel sourire. Tu prends ton petit-déjeuner avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, je ne raterais jamais cette occasion en or, répondit-il avec le même sourire.

Sasuke aimait beaucoup la jeune femme. Elle était toujours là pour s'occuper de lui et de Gaara quand ils étaient plus jeunes, et donc elle était devenue son amie. Elle était l'une des seules avec laquelle il s'autorisait à agir normalement.

Ils allèrent donc s'asseoir dans la cuisine et préparèrent le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde.

-Sasuke, dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu dormis dans le canapé cette fois ?

À ces paroles, le jeune garçon ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à Temari qu'il avait préféré dormir dans le canapé plutôt que d'assister directement aux ébats de ses deux amis ? Difficilement, en effet.

-Euh... Saï est venu avec nous, et, hum, Gaara a préféré passer sa nuit avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, avoua-t-il, le visage tellement rouge qu'il se confondait avec les murs.

Temari le fixa quelques secondes comme si elle ne comprenait pas, puis éclata de son rire clair si particulier.

-Ah, oui je comprends, dans ce cas. Mon pauvre petit, il t'a jeté dehors pour se taper un mec dans la pièce d'à côté ! Haha, je te plains !

Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui ! Mais que répondre, c'était vrai. Puis il reprit afin de se venger.

-Dis tout de suite que t'aimerais pouvoir le foutre dehors pour pouvoir te taper un mec, lança-t-il narquois.

Mais comme à chaque fois, elle ne fit que rire un peu plus. Ça ne l'atteignait jamais, mais c'était devenu depuis longtemps un jeu entre eux.

-Oui, je l'avoue, j'aurais bien aimé. Mais tu sais, le travail, mes frères, tout ça, ça m'empêche de me concentrer sur un potentiel petit-ami.

Soudain, elle se tût, ayant entendu du bruit dans le couloir. Ils attendirent tous les deux dans le silence, croyant que Gaara finirait pas entrer dans la cuisine. Mais ils furent tout les deux étonnés de voir Saï entrer, totalement nu.

-Bonjour, vous deux, leur lança-t-il d'un ton anodin.

Il prit une tranche de pain, son sous-vêtement qui pendait à la porte d'un placard et partit à la recherche du reste de ses vêtements. Sasuke se leva et le suivit dans le salon.

-Saï, pourquoi tu te trimballes à poil ?

-Gaara a éparpillé mes fringues un peu partout, il faut bien que je les retrouve pour prendre ma douche.

Saï se pencha alors et Sasuke remarqua enfin que son dos était couvert de griffures. Cela devait sûrement expliquer le bordel qu'ils avaient foutu. Le jeune homme soupira encore une fois et retourna à son repas. Il dit finalement depuis la cuisine :

-Saï, dépêche-toi, je ne veux pas être en retard !

Il n'obtint qu'un grognement en guise de réponse. Il soupira une énième fois et se tourna vers Temari. Elle avait cessé de manger.

-Il est toujours comme ça ?

-Hum, oui, presque toujours. Et les autres fois, il est pire, ajouta-t-il avec dépit. Tu crois que Gaara est réveillé ?

-Je suppose. Dans tous les cas, il va en cours, donc réveille-le à coups de pieds s'il le faut.

Sasuke ricana et se leva pour aller lever son imbécile d'ami. Il faudra qu'ils discutent sérieusement le plus tôt possible. Gaara avait apparemment beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

* * *

Voilà!

Bon, je trouve que ce chapitre est chiant, sans aucun truc intéressant et trop compliqué, mais je promet de faire mieux les prochaines fois. Et si il y a des réclamations, incompréhensions ou autres, je serais heureux de répondre aux questions. ^^

À la semaine prochaine!:) (sous réserve d'un retard)

SNY


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir! :)

Premièrement, je tiens à m'excuser platement pour mon retard monstrueux. MAIS, j'ai une bonne raison. J'ai stupidement perdu toutes les notes que j'avais pour ce chapitre, et je ne savais plus ce que je voulais y mettre. De plus, je n'avais aucune inspiration, et ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré, alors je n'arrivais pas à écrire. Je sais, ça ne m'excuse pas, mais encore une fois, pardon. u_u Je vais essayer de m'améliorer! ^_^ (c'est pas gagné )

Deuxièmement, ma beta se trouve actuellement à Paris pour cause de Japan Expo, alors la relecture n'a pas été faite, je m'en excuse d'ava,ce, je remettrais la version corrigée dès qu'elle sera faite. n_n

Troisièmement, j'ai eu un retour comme quoi ma façon de présenter mon texte manquait parfois de clarté. Je vous préviens donc, c'est intentionnel! Mais la raison, je ne la donne pas maintenant, sinon, je spoilerai l'intrigue. u_u ça serait bête, tout de même. :3

Beta: en retard

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Bref, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Je me réveille doucement, et remarque que mon lit est vide. Saï a dû se lever. Quelle heure est-il ? Si jamais nous sommes tous les trois en retard, ça va être la merde. Je m'assois dans mon lit et entend soudain quelqu'un frapper à la porte de ma chambre.

-Entre.

Sasuke entre alors, referme la porte derrière lui et s'assoit lui aussi sur mon lit. Il ne dit rien, il ne fait que me fixer, comme s'il s'attendait que je lui dise quelque chose d'important, ou que c'était moi que lui avait demandé de venir. Je sais exactement ce qu'il veut que je dise, mais après tout, je lui dois rien. Il m'a donné des conseils, certes, mais c'est pas pour autant que je dois les suivre. Malgré ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser, en quelque sorte. Je suis quand même allé pleurer dans ses bras, et lui n'a rien dit, il m'a aidé. Je me sens redevable, d'une certaine façon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sasuke ?

-Je sais pas, peut-être que déjà, tu pourrais t'excuser pour m'avoir foutu dehors comme un malpropre, puis après tu pourras m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu me demandes des conseils en pleurant pour aller ensuite faire tout le contraire, dit-il d'un ton cassant.

Je soupirai. Bien sûr, il a raison. J'aurai dû être plus gentil avec lui, plus reconnaissant, mais en sentant Saï enfin contre moi, en l'entendant me dire toutes sortes de phrases excitantes dans l'oreille, j'en ai oublié tout le reste. Je suis faible, je sais, j'aurais dû résister, ou du moins essayer.

Mais comprenez-moi ! J'ai attendu ça pendant tellement longtemps que ma peur s'est comme envolée, ou plutôt enfouie si profondément dans mon cœur que j'en ai oublié jusqu'à son existence. Ce mec a un pouvoir sur moi que je ne m'explique pas. Je ne me contrôle plus vraiment quand il est là. Je devient violent, froid, méchant. J'ai peur, et ça me dégoutte, ça m'énerve, parce que je ne comprend pas d'où me vient cette peur. Et plus j'essaie de fuir, de l'éteindre, et plus elle persiste, elle devient de plus en plus présent chaque jour. Et ma connerie de la veille a encore tout empiré.

Il faut que j'en parle à Sasuke, lui me comprendra peut-être. Mais une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge, les sanglots montent, et je refuse de me mettre à pleurer devant lui encore une fois.

-Je suis désolé, j'étais saoul, et je ne me rendais pas bien compte de ce que je faisais. Je ferais attention, après.

Après cela, je me levai et m'habillai sans un mot, ne me retournant même pas vers mon ami. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il pense, et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. L'air dans ma chambre est pesant, je n'ose pas faire un bruit. Il faut que je sorte, ou je vais paniquer, ou pire, pleurer. Je refuse de pleurer, c'est pour les faibles.

* * *

J'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que Sakura a dit à Sasuke. Je l'ai entendue, la fenêtre était ouverte dans le couloir. Je comprend pas la réaction de Sasuke. Ce mec me dépasse totalement.

Ah, Mangetsu est aussi tombé malade hier, alors j'ai veillé à son chevet à la place de ma mère. Mon frère a toujours eu une santé très fragile, alors Maman s'inquiète continuellement pour lui. La pression à cause de l'ouverture du café est déjà bien conséquente, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit toujours à cran, elle a droit à du repos, elle aussi.

Je l'entend m'appeler pour le petit-déjeuner, alors je descend rapidement les marches. Je dépose mon sac au pied des escaliers et rejoint ma mère dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour, maman.

-Bonjour, mon poussin. Bien dormi ?

-Pas du tout, Mangetsu a très mal dormi, il n'arrêtait pas de tousser. Mais il a l'air d'aller mieux, alors j'avais pensé aller en cours, ça te va toi ?

-Oh oui, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas que tu manques le lycée, c'est compris ? Dit-elle avec un ton ferme. Tiens, ton bentô et ton petit-déjeuner, maintenant file avant d'être en retard.

Je pris mes repas, lui fis un baiser sur le front et parti mettre mes chaussures et ma veste. Le temps se refroidit de plus en plus, ça ne me change pas vraiment de Seattle.

Je rejoins Neji et nous discutons encore beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui parler de Sasuke. Remarquez, après tout, qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? « Sasuke est méchant avec moi, il m'embête, défend-moi comme le gamin que je suis ! » Non, pitoyable. Rien à faire, sur ce sujet, va falloir que je me débrouille seul...

* * *

Merde. J'avais oublié qu'on était mercredi. Et moi qui comptait récupérer de la soirée d'hier tranquille dans mon lit, et bah non, il fallait que je donne des cours à l'imbécile de cancre de nouveau. Pourquoi, grand Dieu, pourquoi avais-je accepté ? Ce mec n'a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul, comme tout le monde ! Là, je suis de mauvaise foi, parce qu'en cas de problème, je demande toujours de l'aide à Itachi. Mais bon, personne n'est censé le savoir.

Je suis donc obligé d'attendre Hôzuki devant le lycée parce que monsieur, et je cite, « ne connaît pas encore le village, et ne veut pas perdre de temps à se perdre. » Mon cul, il veut juste m'emmerder un peu plus. C'est pas comme si on habitait Tokyo, non plus. Notre village est minuscule, et il y a un plan dans le dépliant de l'office de tourisme. Cet abruti est juste un incapable.

D'ailleurs, le voilà qui arrive. Il s'approche et me sourit comme si tout allait bien. Ce mec me dégoûte.

-C'est bien, seulement dix minutes de retard, dis-je avec ironie et méchanceté. Ça promet pour la suite, dis donc.

-Désolé, j'avais oublié mes affaires dans mon casier, s'excuse-t-il.

-Ouais, c'est bon, ramène-toi.

On sort alors du lycée. Pour une fois, il se tait, et tant mieux. Je crois que je ne supporterais pas de l'entendre parler pendant tout l'après-midi. En dix minutes, nous sommes arrivés. Et ce débile en profite forcément pour commencer à causer. Dix petites minutes de silence, c'est apparemment trop pour lui.

-En fait, j'aurais pu venir jusqu'ici tout seul.

IL A OSE ! Sérieusement, il croit que je me suis fait chier à l'attendre pour le plaisir de mater son cul, ou quoi ?! Oui, je mate son derrière, et alors ? Le problème se situe plus haut, de toutes manières... Humainement parlant, on ne peut pas être aussi pipelette. C'est juste ignoble. Il est pire que Naruto, et je pèse mes mots !

Bref, passons. J'ouvre la porte pour le laisser entrer avant qu'il ne m'assomme de paroles. A peine nous sommes rentrés que Naoki me saute dessus.

-TONTON ! Chuis trop content de te voir ! Fait-il tout sourire.

-Salut, Nao'. T'as été sage aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, comme tous les jours.

Je me déride directement devant sa bouille adorable. Mon neveu a le don de me faire sourire même quand je n'en ai pas envie. Je le prend dans mes bras après avoir enlevé mes chaussures et fait signe à Suigetsu de me suivre.

Dans le salon, je vois tout de suite ma mère, mon frère et Kakashi en train de discuter devant la télé. Ils regardent les infos. Nao descend de mes bras et cours vers sa « Mamie d'amour ». Tout le monde se tourne vers moi pur dire bonjour.

-Bonjour, mon chéri. Je ne t'ai pas vu te lever, ce matin.

-C'est normal, j'ai dormi chez Gaara.

-Ah d'accord, dit ma mère avec un sourire. Oh tiens, je n'avais pas vu que tu avais ramené un ami. Enchantée.

Elle se lève pour lui faire la bise. Suigetsu répond poliment.

-C'est pas mon ami, dis-je précipitamment avant qu'elle ne se fasse des idées. C'est mon élève.

-Non, vraiment ? S'exclame ma mère sous la surprise. Alors mon fils serait devenu quelqu'un de généreux envers ses camarades ?

Elle se tourne vers Suigetsu et lui sert l'épaule, comme s'il était le vainqueur de je-ne-sais quel concours.

-Mon petit, tu peux te considérer comme quelqu'un de très chanceux, dorénavant.

Les deux assis sur le canapé éclatent de rire et ma mère suit.

-Bon, si vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi, j'aimerais bien aller travailler.

Je prends Suigetsu par le bras pour le traîner jusque dans ma chambre. Une fois dedans, je soupire. Ma mère est adorable, c'est juste qu'elle s'inquiète beaucoup trop pour moi. Elle trouve juste que je ne sors pas assez. Mais la foule, ça m'oppresse, je ne suis jamais à l'aise en société.

Je pose mon sac sur mon bureau et commence à enlever mon uniforme pour me changer. Je me fiche totalement que Suigetsu soit là, il n'a qu'à pas regarder. Je l'entend vaguement enlever sa veste et poser son sac, puis il s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit.

Je prends ensuite mon courage à deux mains et on commence doucement à voir les points qu'il n'arrive pas à intégrer. Et bah dis donc, ce mec est limite attardé, ça va pas être de la tarte. J'en ai mal au crâne rien que d'y penser. Mon dieu, tuez-moi !

* * *

**Le lendemain soir, chez Suigetsu :**

De retour de son entraînement, Suigetsu rentre tranquillement chez lui. Ce soir, c'est à lui de faire le repas, il est seul. Sa mère a dû emmener Mangetsu à l'hôpital, sa fièvre continuait de monter. Il est inquiet, certes, mais sa mère a promit de l'avertir du pronostique.

Il entre et pose son sac et ses chaussures. Il se dirige directement vers la salle de bain, il mérite bien une petite douche. Il est tard, et il fait déjà nuit noire. Seule la lune éclaire le couloir. Suigetsu est sous la douche et n'entend pas la sonnette retentir. Une fois, puis deux. Encore une fois, le visiteur insiste, et Suigetsu l'entend finalement. Il attrape une serviette et l'entoure à sa taille puis descend rapidement pour aller ouvrir.

En ouvrant, c'est la surprise. Que font donc Sai et Sakura chez lui à une heure pareille ?

-Euh salut, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Il voit bien que Sakura à l'air gêné, elle n'ose pas répondre.

-Il faut qu'on te parle, répond Sai à sa place. Tu as du temps à nous accorder ?

-Oui, bien sûr, entrez.

Suigetsu laisse ses visiteurs entrer puis referme la porte dans un frisson. Décidément, l'air se refroidit nettement.

Il conduit ses amis jusqu'au salon et les fait s'asseoir. Il leur demande de patienter le temps qu'il aille s'habiller. Il se dépêche le plus possible afin de ne pas les faire attendre.

À l'étage du dessous s'engage une conversation entre les deux amis.

-Sai, tu penses toujours que nous avons bien fait de venir ?

-Bien sûr. Il faut bien lui demander son avis, non ?

-Oui, en effet. Mais je ne sais pas si notre plan est toujours une aussi bonne idée qu'au départ.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Hé bien, d'un œil extérieur, ça peut paraître indiscret et méchant même de faire ça.

-Tu crois ? Mais Suigetsu va comprendre, puisque lui, ce n'est pas « un œil extérieur ».

-J'en doute... soupire-t-elle. Mais bon, on verra bien. Au pire, il refusera et ça tombera à l'eau.

-Qu'est-ce qui tomberait à l'eau ?

Les deux adolescents se retournent en entendant la voix de Suigetsu. Sakura a l'air encore plus gêné, et elle n'ose plus le regarder. Quant à Sai, il semble tout à fait l'aise, comme à son habitude. Suigetsu vient s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Il leur sourit, comme pour les encourager à parler.

-Bien, commence Sai. Suigetsu, nous avons quelque chose de très important à te demander, alors s'il-te-plaît, soit indulgent et écoute-nous du début jusqu'à la fin sans nous interrompre.

Suigetsu hoche la tête en signe d'accord. Que peuvent-ils bien vouloir qui nécessite de venir le voir chez lui à une heure si tardive ?

* * *

-Comment ça se passe, avec Sai ?

Il était déjà très tard. Il faisait sombre et froid, et de la vapeur s'échappait de leur bouche. Le vent soufflait un peu, et Sasuke fixait Gaara en l'attente d'une réponse. Jusque là, il avait refusé de lui en parler, détournant la conversation vers un autre sujet. Mais ce soir-là, Gaara ressentait comme un besoin de se confier. Car encore une fois, la situation le dépassait, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, vraiment pas du tout.

-C'est bizarre.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Bah je sais pas trop. On parle pas, en fait, on fait que de se regarder ou de baiser. Comme si on ne se connaissait pas vraiment... murmura-t-il doucement en soufflant sa fumée de cigarette.

-C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Répondit Sasuke sur un ton de légère reproche.

-Je crois. Oui. Enfin, ouais, je suppose que ça me plaît ainsi.

Sasuke pris son chat dans ses bras et se tourna pour ouvrir la baie vitrée alors que Gaara écrasait son mégot dans le cendrier.

-Je vais te dire, commença le brun avant de rentrer. Si ça te plaît comme relation, continue comme ça. Et si ça te plaît pas, fait en sorte que les choses changent. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Il avait dit ça en fixant son ami dans les yeux avec un air on ne peut plus sincère. Puis il retourna dans le salon. Gaara se retourna vers l'intérieur et observa ses amis. Kiba semblait très concentré sur le film, tout comme Neji qui serait fort son amoureux dans ses bras. Naruto s'était remis à embêter Sasuke, Shino « discutait » avec Itachi et Kakashi.

Tout le monde semblait parfaitement heureux. Alors pourquoi lui n'arrivait-il pas à faire pareil ? C'était donc si dur d'apprécier les choses qui nous entourent ? Parce que le problème était là : Gaara ne supportait plus Sai, à chaque qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés, il avait envie soit de le frapper, soit de le baiser violemment contre le mur. Mais quand il n'était pas là, il ressentait comme un manque qui l'empêchait d'être lui-même. Et ce soir, il avait annulé en disant qu'il avait des trucs importants à voir avec Sakura, et en conséquence, le roux n'appréciait pas du tout la soirée.

Il soupira. C'était trop prise de tête. Il retourna finalement à l'intérieur en décidant de voir ça un autre jour. En attendant, il se devait de regarder ce film, car il avait tout de même supplié Sasuke et Shika pour le regarder. Enfin, supplié...

* * *

En sortant de chez Suigetsu, Sakura soupira. Elle avait vraiment cru à un refus, mais leur nouvel ami avait su se montrer compréhensif et avait accepté. À vrai dire, elle pensait que ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de lui demander à lui, mais Sai pensait le contraire.

-Pfiou, je suis soulagée... Je ne pensait pas qu'il accepterait.

-Je te l'avait bien dit. C'est quelqu'un de bien, il est gentil drôle, et sexy. Il allait forcément comprendre, ajouta Sai.

Sakura pouffa et le regarda mi-amusée, mi-étonnée.

-Je vois pas trop en quoi « sexy » est un paramètre qui rentre en compte, mais je vais te croire quand même.

Sai la regarda de travers et ricana avec elle. Ils continuèrent tous les deux à marcher vers chez eux à la lumière des lampadaires. Sai s'amusait à marcher le long du trottoir tandis que Sakura avait l'air ailleurs. Quelques minutes après, elle se tourna vers son ami.

-Dis, Sai, tu penses toujours que ce qu'on fait, c'est une bonne idée ?

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

-Bien sûr ! Peut-être que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde, mais je suis persuadé que plus tard, ça leur fera plaisir, en quelque sorte.

Sakura sourit. Elle était terriblement fière de son ami à ce moment là. Elle lui prit la main et ils prirent tous les deux la rue de gauche.

-Tu sais, ajouta Sai, je pense que c'est une bonne chose de ne pas oublier. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

* * *

Plus loin, les sirènes de l'ambulance retentissaient fortement dans le calme de la nuit. Un petit groupe d'adolescents était amassé devant la maison de Sasuke. Neji avait encore fait une crise, mais celle-ci était décidément beaucoup plus grave et importante que les dernières. La mère de Sasuke tenait son petit-fils et son fils dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter. Le pauvre était totalement bouleversé, il détestait voir son meilleur ami dans cet état. Il était si fragile, si précieux à ses yeux. Gaara se trouvait lui aussi à ses côtés avec Shino, silencieux comme jamais. Même Kiba et Naruto s'était tus. Seul un restait agité.

Shikamaru était à demi-écroulé sur la pelouse entourant la jolie demeure, se retenant de peu au muret. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, les larmes brouillaient sa vue alors qu'il voyait les ambulanciers emmener son petit-ami sur la civière. Il portait un masque pour l'aider à respirer, et son visage était si pâle qu'il se fondait dans le blanc du drap. Un autre ambulancier tentait de le réconforter, mais il n'entendait plus que le bruit perçant des sirènes. Et si cette fois était la crise de trop et que son pauvre cœur si fragile le laissait tomber ? Il ne pourrait sûrement pas le supporter, il n'était pas prêt à voir la vie de son amour s'éteindre maintenant.

C'est donc plein de doutes, de peur, d'angoisse et de détresse que Shikamaru se releva, suivant des yeux la voiture qui pourrait peut-être sauver Neji alors que lui restait ici aussi inutile qu'un enfant.

* * *

Voilà, voilà! ^^ Je sais, je suis cruel de couper à ce moment. Mais c'était trop tentant! x)

Par contre, je ne sais pas si tout est clair, alors si il y a des questions, ou juste que vous voulez mettre une review, n'hésitez pas! ^^

Sur ce, à la prochaine! :P


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour! :)

Alors me voilà avec le 5ème chapitre, et pour une fois, je n'ai pas de retard! *s'applaudit soi-même*

Donc, euh, que dire? Ah oui, ce chapitre ci est un peu plus court que les autres, je m'en excuse. u_u

Désormais, par manque de temps et pour éviter les retards, je posterais le samedi après-midi toutes les DEUX semaines. Voilà!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Beta : Lapinou

Bon sur ce, bonne lecture! :D

* * *

C'était un samedi matin plutôt calme, pour moi. La veille, l'entraînement m'avait épuisé. Mais la nuit avait été longue et bienfaitrice. Maman m'avait appelé pour me dire que tout allait mieux pour Mangetsu, et qu'il pourrait sortir dans deux jours. J'avais donc décidé d'aller le voir. Hier, je n'avais pas cours, jour férié oblige. Mais pour autant, Neji ne m'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Je commençais à m'inquiéter un peu, parce que quand même, il n'était pas au dojô hier et son père semblait préoccupé. Je n'ai rien osé demander, par peur de me faire rembarrer.

J'ai entendu la sonnerie de la porte. Sai avait proposé de m'emmener à l'hôpital puisque lui y allait aussi. Je le laissai entrer le temps de mettre mon manteau et mes chaussures.

-Alors c'est ton frère que tu vas visiter ?

-Oui, il a une santé fragile, alors à chaque gros rhume ou maladie de ce genre, il doit aller à l'hôpital. Rien de grave, mais bon, il s'y ennuie, et Maman doit travailler. Le pauvre, ça doit être horrible de rester là-bas tout seul.

-Ah oui. Moi j'y suis déjà resté pendant 3 semaines quand ma mère d'accueil me frappait, c'est pas drôle.

Je m'arrêtai dans mes mouvements sous le choc de la nouvelle. Je relevai la tête vers lui. Il était tourné vers le salon, mais son visage ne semblait pas triste, ni même choqué, rien de ce genre. Là, je me posais des questions. Genre, il sortait ça comme ça ?

-Oh... Désolé pour toi. Ça devait être horrible.

Et là, bien sûr, je parlais du fait qu'il se soit fait battre, pas d'autre chose. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris ce qu'il y avait de spécial chez Sai.

-Ne soit pas désolé, les hôpitaux ne me dérangent plus tant que ça, m'avait-il répondu sur un ton totalement anodin.

Pardon ? Quelle personne normale serait plus traumatisée par un hôpital que par quelqu'un qui le frappe ? Enfin, je veux dire... C'est pas ce qui est censé retenir son attention ! Bref, j'ai préféré ne rien dire, c'est pas forcément le genre de souvenir qu'on veut réveiller.

Nous sommes donc allés à l'hôpital ensemble, et comme d'habitude, Sai ne cessait pas de parler. Je ne pouvais même pas en placer une, c'est pour dire. On est arrivés assez rapidement, et Sai commençait à me parler de la soirée qu'il avait ratée chez Sasuke.

-Mais en fait, je regrette pas trop de ne pas y être allé, vu ce qui s'y est passé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'y est passé ?

-T'es pas au courant ? Demanda-t-il l'air étonné. Neji a fait une crise. C'est pour ça que je vais à l'hôpital. Shika était dans un de ces états, je ne te raconte pas. On a vraiment tous cru que ça serait la crise de trop.

-Attend, attend, il va bien au moins ?

Sai entra dans le bâtiment et indiqua le nom de Neji à l'hôtesse d'accueil. Elle lui donna son numéro de chambre. Je décidai de l'accompagner puis d'aller voir mon frère après.

-Oui, son état est stable. Mais il faut qu'il reste alité pour au moins une semaine, il faut qu'il récupère.

Il se tut en montant dans l'ascenseur. J'appuyai sur le numéro de l'étage puis m'adossai à l'une des parois. Alors ses problèmes de santé étaient aussi graves ? Je comprenais qu'il n'ait rien voulut me dire, mais de là à ce que personne ne me prévienne de son état...

Nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur toujours en silence, et nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre de notre ami. C'était silencieux, dans ces couloirs, et malgré les quelques couleurs des murs et des portes, l'endroit semblait plus lugubre que jamais. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, comme à chaque fois, ça me rappelait des souvenirs bien trop sombres. Comment Sai faisait pour aller si bien ?

Il se stoppa devant la chambre 396 et frappa deux petits coups. Personne ne répondit, mais Sai décida d'entrer tout de même.

La pièce était claire, et la fenêtre ouverte. Sur la droite se trouvait le lit dans lequel Neji dormait avec toutes sortes de machines à ses côtés. Mais il y avait aussi Shikamaru assis sur une chaise, assoupi sur le lit, la main de Neji dans la sienne. Tous les deux semblait tellement paisible, c'en était effrayant. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps.

Sai se pencha sur Shikamaru pour le réveiller. Celui-ci sursauta sous la surprise.

-Ah, c'est toi... soupira-t-il.

-Oui. Suigetsu et moi sommes venus voir comment vous alliez.

-Oh, Suigetsu est là aussi.

Il se tourna vers moi. J'eus un choc. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un cadavre. Mais je comprenais, il avait vraiment dû s'inquiéter. Je m'approchai pour le saluer. Il répondit à peine et repris la main de Neji dans la sienne.

-Shika, l'appela Sai. Il te faut du repos. Laisse-moi Neji quelques heures et va dormir.

-Non ! Non. Je lui ai promis d'être là à chacun de ses réveils. Je ne m'en irai que quand je lui aurai parlé.

Le brun soupira, mais n'ajouta rien. Il était têtu, que Sai allait ouvrir les rideaux, il s'interrompit.

-Shika, il faut que tu dormes.

Neji s'était enfin réveillé, et il avait tenté de convaincre son amour d'une voix faible. Shika s'était redressé à l'entente de sa voix. Il sourit à son amour qui lui rendit lui aussi un sourire rayonnant. Ça faisait plaisir à voir. C'est rare de voir des gens s'aimer autant. Rien que de voir que Neji allait bien lui avait rendu sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur, n'était-ce pas magnifique ?

Je me mis à sourire comme un abruti seul dans mon coin. Puis on entama la conversation. Neji allait bien, Sai aussi, il nous a d'ailleurs raconté tous les derniers potins. Et j'appris par la même que Sasuke aurait dû me prévenir pour l'accident et l'hôpital, selon ce qui avait été prévu. Je n'avais pas relevé, sur le coup, mais maintenant, je suis presque sûr que cette enflure l'avait fait exprès.

Je quittai finalement mes amis pour aller voir mon frère qui devait s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir arriver. C'était pas mal d'infos en peu temps, si bien qu'en entrant dans sa chambre, Mangetsu avait dû me crier dessus pour me faire réagir. Risible, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

L'hôpital. L'endroit que je déteste par dessus tout. À chaque fois que j'y suis allé, c'était pour quelque chose de grave. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. La maladie de Neji s'aggrave de jours en jours, il lui faut une transplantation au plus vite, mais la liste est trop longue. J'ai peur. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai aussi peur de perdre un ami. Mon meilleur ami.

Ça me fait penser à notre rencontre. C'était au dôjo. Son père, qui en est le maître, expliquait à ma mère les bases des cours tandis que Itachi me faisait visiter. J'aimais beaucoup ce temple, il y avait de l'espace, c'était un bâtiment traditionnel mais pourtant en très bon état. Ça sentait le bois, comme dans ma chambre et rien que ça me rassurait. Puis on s'était arrêtés à l'entrée d'une salle où se déroulait un cours. Il n'y avait que des enfants d'à peu près mon âge qui suivait le cours d'un jeune maître. Et au fond, assit en tailleur, l'air d'un gardien de prison sûr le visage, il y avait un autre petit garçon.

Il était d'apparence comme les autres, sauf qu'il émanait de lui un calme et une concentration qu'on ne retrouvait pas chez les autres. Je le détaillais, ses yeux très clair et ses longs cheveux noirs contrastaient fortement, et cela m'avais interpellé. Je me suis alors dirigé silencieusement vers lui et suis arrivé dans son dos. Il ne m'avait pas vu, c'était certain, pourtant, quand j'avais commencé à approcher ma main de ses cheveux, il m'avait dit ça :

-N'essaye même pas de les toucher.

Forcément, j'avais manqué la crise cardiaque. Je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai dû crier un peu, mais rien n'est moins sûr.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai décidé de le détester. J'étais un gamin, et j'en avais rencontré un que je considérais comme « l'être parfait ». Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le haïr. Mais quand j'avais découvert pourquoi il ne participait pas aux cours, je m'en était énormément voulu de le traiter de fainéant. Alors j'étais allé m'excuser, et lui m'avait pardonné, comme si ce que j'avais dit ne l'avait pas touché. Depuis ce jour, on est devenus très proches, ma mère nous surnommant même « les frères siamois ».

Et après, on avait grandi ensemble, on avait rit ensemble, pleuré ensemble. Tous ces souvenirs qu'on avait partagés auraient pu être les derniers. C'était en pensant à ça que je m'étais rendu compte d'à quel point la situation devait être insoutenable pour Shikamaru. Le rejoindre au chevet de Neji était la moindre des choses.

Je me trouvais donc devant l'imposant bâtiment, les mains moites et la boule au ventre. La dernière fois que j'étais venu là, c'était lors de l'opération de mon frère, il y avait de ça cinq ans. Gaara finissait sa clope assit à côté de moi sur le trottoir. Il avait bien voulu venir avec moi, et il avait de toute façon des résultats d'analyse sanguine à récupérer.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et entrai. L'air aseptisé m'envahit les poumons et me donna des nausées. Mais je tenais bon, pour Neji. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Gaara me poussa dans l'ascenseur. Je me sentais mieux, ici. Je sais, c'est rarement le cas, mais moi, j'apprécie, les petits endroits clos. Je m'était d'ailleurs tellement détendu que je n'avais pas entendu le bip qui annonçait notre étage. Encore une fois, c'est mon ami qui fût obligé de me faire réagir. Mais de retour dans le couloir, je me sentais de nouveau mal. Et pire encore, de loin, j'avais aperçu Suigetsu sortir de la chambre de Neji. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile venait faire là ? Alors quelqu'un avait finir par lui dire. Merde, mon plan avait échoué. Je ruminais toujours mes idées sombres quand j'entendis la voix de Neji nous dire d'entrer.

Je saisis alors la poignée. Le brun était tout sourire dans les bras de son chéri et discutait avec entrain avec Sai. Mais bien sûr, c'était forcément cet imbécile qui avait vendu la mèche. Il peut vraiment pas fermer sa gueule.

-Sasuke, tu es venu !

-Euh, ouais, je me suis dit que pour une fois, je pourrais venir vous tenir compagnie, à toi et ta sangsue. Mai je vois que je me suis fait devancer, ajoutai-je amer en fixait la Diva.

-C'est de moi donc tu parles, Sasuke ? Mais c'est pas la première fois que je viens, à chaque visite je les accompagne.

Là, j'avais essayé de trouver une trace de reproche, mais rien, nada. Comme à son habitude, Sai m'en avait foutu plein la gueule sans même s'en rendre compte. Je me renfrognai.

-Sasu, c'est pas un reproche, tu sais. Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne supportes pas les hôpitaux, moi même je m'en passerais bien, tenta de me réconforter mon meilleur ami.

-Laisse, Ji-chan, j'm'en fous de ce qu'il peut dire. Il n'a jamais su tenir sa langue, de toute façon.

Il y avait eu un silence assez gênant suite à ma déclaration. Je me renfrognai encore plus et m'assis au bout du lit alors que Neji jouait nerveusement avec la main de Shika. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se dispute, Sai et moi. Forcément, lui se retrouvait entre les deux. En plus, comme si c'était pas assez, ça devait sûrement lui rappeler le collège, époque durant laquelle je passais mon temps à m'engueuler avec Shikamaru parce que je supportais pas l'idée qu'il puisse s'approcher trop près de mon meilleur ami, ou de le blesser. Quand je vous le dis, que je suis un vrai gamin.

* * *

Sasuke est fébrile, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Il semble totalement ailleurs. Je suis obligé de le diriger dans les couloirs, sinon il se perdrait. On prend l'ascenseur, et il a l'air de se détendre. Mais il est toujours ailleurs. Je le conduis jusqu'à la chambre et frappe. Quand il entend la voix de Neji, il se réveille de sa transe et entre. Je le suis, et referme la porte derrière.

Sai est là. Merde. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il serait venu aussi tôt dans la journée, j'avais pensé pouvoir l'éviter. Et bah c'était raté.

Sasu commence d'ailleurs à se disputer avec lui. Je les comprends pas, les deux-là. Un jour, Sasuke me demande si on peut faire tel ou tel truc avec Sai, et le lendemain, il est déjà en train de dire qu'il ne peut pas le supporter. Je crois que c'est en rapport avec Neji, mais en fait, je m'en fous. J'ai bien assez de problèmes avec mon amant pour m'occuper de l'autre brun. Mon amant ?! Oh, c'est trop bizarre, de dire ça.

Je ne sais plus vraiment ce qui se passe entre lui et moi. Une chose est claire, on couche ensemble. En soit, ça pourrait paraître comme une sorte de « plan-cul », sans prise de tête ni rien. Mais non, 'faut encore que je me complique la vie. Ça ne me suffit pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, en fait, et c'est ça qui m'énerve. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans notre relation, mais j'arrive pas à trouver quoi.

Il me fixe en souriant. Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça. On a l'impression qu'il a le pouvoir de lire en vous, juste en vous regardant, comme ça. Ça me dérange, et je détourne le regard. Sasuke boude tandis que Neji et Shika essayent de le dérider. Quel gosse, celui-là. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et m'y accoude. L'air frais me fait un bien fou, j'en oublie le regard de Sai fixé sur mon dos. Je repense à la seule fois où j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital. La pire journée de ma vie.

C'était il y a quatre ans, lors d'un spectacle de danse, je devais faire une figure particulièrement dangereuse et compliquée. Je connaissais les enjeux, bien sûr. Mais j'étais sûr de moi, je m'étais entraîné toute l'année avec sérieux, tout aurait dû bien se passer.

La fin de la prestation approchait, et ma figure aussi. Jusque là, tout s'était déroulé à merveille. Mais au dernier moment, je_ l_'avais vu. _Il _était venu me voir. Ça avait suffit à me déconcentrer, et au beau milieu de mon solo, j'avais glissé, et mon genou avait fait un bruit horrible. Et mon rêve s'était arrêté là... Ma rotule était à jamais endommagée, plus jamais je ne pourrais danser comme avant.

J'avais tout arrêté. C'était bien trop dur, j'avais encore une fois choisi la facilité. Comme avec Sai. Par peur de tout perdre, de souffrir, de ne pas tenir le coup, d'être déçu... Je suis un lâche, je le sais, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Je sursaute. Sai est à mes côtés, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il pose sa main tout doucement sur mon épaule, et je frissonne.

-Gaara, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu pleures.

Quoi ? Je pleure ? Je pose ma main sur mes joues. Elles sont mouillées par mes larmes. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Il me regarde toujours, attendant une réponse. Que dire ? La vérité ? Il me prendrait pour un imbécile. Et bizarrement, je ne peux pas me résoudre à ce qu'il voit cette partie de moi si faible et fragile.

-Oui, tout va bien, répondit-je avec aplomb, comme si ma tristesse n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain.

Il continue de me fixer, toujours de cette façon si dérangeante. Je n'ai même pas la force de me détourner pour qu'il arrête, mon regard est bloqué dans le sien. Sa main ressert sa prise sur mon épaule, et soudain, je me retrouve dans ses bras. Il essaye de me consoler, là ? J'essaye tout d'abord d'y échapper, mais il me tient fort, et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

Je finis par céder. Mes bras entourent doucement son torse, tandis que ma tête repose contre son cou. Son odeur envahit mes narines, sa chaleur m'entoure complètement. Et je craque.

Je me mets à pleurer à gros sanglots dans ses bras, devant les trois autres qui nous fixent totalement choqués. Sai me rend faible, devant lui, je n'ai pas la force de cacher mes sentiments. Et je crois bien que c'est ça, qui m'exaspère autant. Lui arrive tellement bien à paraître insensible.

Il me caresse doucement le dos et me chuchote des mots réconfortants à mon oreille. Je ne les comprends pas, mais sa voix me rassure, et je finis par calmer mes pleurs. Mais même après m'être calmé, je le serre toujours aussi fort contre moi, je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse seul.

-Reste avec moi, je lui chuchote doucement.

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

Je n'ai pas la force de refuser. J'acquiesce doucement, et me détache peu à peu de lui. Il garde sa main sur mon bras et se retourne pour parler aux garçons, mais je n'écoute pas. Je me sens mou, un peu comme vidé.

Sai m'emmène dans le couloir puis vers le parking, et je le suis sans rechigner. Il m'indique sa voiture et je monte à l'avant. J'attache ma ceinture. Je le regarde mettre de la musique. C'est du classique, je crois. Je connais ce morceau, c'était le préféré de ma sœur. La lettre à Élise.

Je ferme les yeux, bercé par le doux son du piano et le ronronnement de la voiture. Je m'endors finalement avec dans ma main celle de Sai.

* * *

Alors, euh, fin? Oui, je sais, c'est trop bizarre, et il se passe pas grand chose! Mais, au moins Neji va bien. ^^

Bon, je vous dis à dans un peu moins de 2 semaines pour le chapitre 6! :)

À la prochaine! SNY


End file.
